Drarry Vs Drapple
by silverdragoneyes14
Summary: ONE-SHOT Harry catches Draco and in selfish act with a delicious piece of fruit. Now Draco has a very difficult decision to make. Is he going to choose Harry? Or someone else? I suck at summaries, but it should be good! Please read and review!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you guys like this! This is my first Drapple fic, but I felt it needed to be written. I wrote it while on a 10 hour plane ride across country, so I was obviously sleep deprived having to get up early. If you've read my stories before, me writing when I'm sleep deprived is always interesting! Rant over, enjoy!

"I know, I tell you every time, but I just can't help it; you're so beautiful!" Draco said, stroking the soft skin of his lover, glowing so elegantly in the sunlight through the open window.

"Don't be bashful with me! You know it's true! I just can't imagine being with anyone else. I just feel like you're the only one who understands me, you know?" Draco said, wrapping his hands around the sleek body.

"There's just something in your smile that I'm having difficulty in resisting, and I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself." Draco brought the body close to himself, his lips getting closer and closer. "I want to get your juices flowing!" And Draco went in for the bite he'd been waiting so long for.

"Draco!"

Draco jumped up in a panic, the apple, now with a bite missing, clenched in his left hand. "Harry! What are you doing here?!" Draco said, his voice shaking.

"I thought you were over this!" Harry said angrily, ignoring Draco's question.

"No, Harry, it's not like that! It's - "

"Isn't it?! Remember when she cheated on you with your best friend, Zambini? Who was the one that helped you through it? Me! I didn't feel too goo when it's done to you, but now you think it's ok to do it to me? What's wrong with you?!" Harry yelled, tears welling in his eyes.

"Please Harry! It was one bite! Just one, it didn't mean anything!" Draco yelled, stepping closer to Harry. Just then, Apple dropped out of Draco's and, rolling under one the desks. "Apple! No wait - "

"You need to make your choice, Draco! It's either me or the apple." Harry said, standing in the front door, his arms crossed against his chest.

Draco looked between Harry and Apple. He couldn't do it - how could he possibly choose between the two? He continued to look between the two, panic starting to rise.

"Are you seriously contemplating this right now?" Harry said angrily. "She's a fucking piece of fruit!"

"Don't you dare call her that!" Draco said, stomping his foot in frustration. "She's fruitier than you'll ever be!"

"What does that even mean?! You know Draco, if you really need to think about this, then I'm through!" Harry said, slamming the door shut on the way out.

Draco stared at the closed door for a moment, shook his head and then looked at Apple. "Well, I guess it's just you and me - Apple, what's wrong?" For Apple's skin, where Draco had taken his first bite, was starting to turn brown.

"What do you mean? Of course I want to be with you! That's why I chose you!...No, I wasn't contemplating my decision...Look, Harry's a nice guy and everything, it's just, you're so much better for me, you make sure I'm always doing what's best for me...yeah but...No! We can make this relationship work! I wasn't going to choose him, I swear! No, please don't go!"

For Apple started rolling out from under the table and towards the end of the room where it stopped at the wall. "Why is everyone leaving me? " Draco cried, falling to his knees, his head hanging in despair. "Do I make it right with Harry? Or stay with Apple?! Too many decisions!" And with that said, Draco ran to the open window and jumped out of it without a second thought.

Harry's POV

Harry was walking around outside the grounds, going over in his head what just happened. He couldn't believe Draco was reconsidering their relationship. It hurt him to think that after what Draco what through, that he would do the same thing to Harry. He walked over to the side of the school and was about to lean against it, when he heard a yell. Looking up, he saw Draco launching himself out of the window, seven feet from the ground.

"What the - " Harry ran right underneath Draco just time to catch him. "What the hell Draco?!"

"Why'd you catch me?" Draco said, angrily jumping out of Harry's arms.

"Like I was going to let you die! What were you looking to accomplish?" Harry said.

"If I can't be with you or Apple, then I might as well be dead!" Draco said dramatically.

"Draco, you can't have it both ways! Please, what Apple did to you was wrong, and now you're doing the same thing to me. Don't you understand that?" Harry said, gently reaching out for Draco's hand. "I have always been there for you and always will be. But you need to show me that I can trust you."

Harry watched as Draco looked at him; he seemed to be thinking really hard, going over the words that were just thrown at him. He looked as though he had just had an epiphany; his face lit up and he was staring at Harry with a new sort of glow on his face. Draco leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Harry's lips, and Harry understood his decision; he's choosing him.

Just then, there was a noise coming from above and they looked up to the window in which Draco had jumped out of to find Apple standing on the edge. She had been watching the whole exchange.

"Apple! Don't do this! Please!" Draco yelled up, breaking his embrace with Harry. But with every passing second, Apple got closer and closer to the edge.

"No, Apple! Yes, I choose Harry, but you don't need to do this!...That was different, I jumped because - ...Apple, DON'T!" And Apple jumped off the edge,

It's like all time stopped as Harry and Draco stood there, watching in horror as Apple plummeted to the ground, her stem flipping over and over in the air. Draco was about to dive and catch her, but it was too late. She splattered all over the ground.

"No!" Draco cried, falling to his knees once more, staring at the mess that was Apple. Harry knelt down beside Draco, wrapping his arms around him in support.

"Draco, I know how much she meant to you. But she's gone now," Harry said softly. Draco just nodded, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Harry lifted his Draco's chin, so that he was looking Harry straight in his eyes. "You still have me," and he planted a kiss on Draco's lips. Draco kissed back, running his hang through Harry's already messy hair. Everything felt right in the world in that moment.


End file.
